


Manhã Preguiçosa

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 02:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Sam e Janet podiam ficar a manhã inteira na cama.





	Manhã Preguiçosa

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lazy Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841134) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> [Femslash February Prompt List](http://mintyquartz.tumblr.com/post/138255227356/femslash-february-prompt-list), dia 02 - lazy morning (manhã preguiçosa/na cama).

Nenhuma delas tinha um turno naquele dia, então, se quisessem, poderiam ficar na cama a manhã inteira. O dia inteiro até. Oportunidades como esse eram raras, não era sempre que Sam e Janet tinham um dia livre ao mesmo tempo, então tinham que aproveitar. Mesmo se quisessem ficar dormindo, acordar cedo era um hábito antigo, mas ainda se recusavam a sair da cama. Havia algo a ser dito a respeito de deitar na cama com alguém que você amava, sem fazer nada além de aproveitar sua companhia, quando você não ter nada mais para fazer. Não era algo que podiam fazer com frequência, mas quando tinham a chance, não iam desperdiçar.


End file.
